


Dancing

by ArtyMissK



Series: Poems, Mathoms & Other Things [17]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtyMissK/pseuds/ArtyMissK
Summary: Dancing with Ori at a party, he keeps stepping on your toes and you keep telling him that it’s fine and not to worry about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclosures apply, I own neither the Hobbit or LOTR. ☹ (Well except a rather nerdy collection of the books and movies!)

The celebrations marking Durin’s day had begun and Erid Luin was full of merriment, Lord Balin had allowed you the afternoon off to get ready for the celebrations and you’d made up your mind tonight you were going to dance with Ori. Its true to some he was a little odd preferring knitting over fighting, but you don’t mind that. “Um…hi Ori.” you say quietly, almost too quietly really and for a moment you’re worried that he hasn’t heard you.

 

“Hi y/n.”

 

“Are,” “Have.” you both speak at once, trying to fill the awkward silence without saying anything stupid.

 

“Would you like to dance?” you ask nervously, you’ve always had a little crush on your fellow scribe.

 

“Oh, I…er, I’ve not danced before.” stutters Ori, falling over his words while staring at something fascinating on the floor between you both.

 

“Me either.” you say ducking down to be in his line of vision, bringing his attention back to you. Smiling you offer your hand, which he thankfully takes and leads you nervously to the floor where others darrow are dancing, thankfully the song isn’t that vigorous, giving you both a chance to settle into a rhythm. With your left hand in his right one you timidly put your other hand on his shoulder while he places his hand on your waist.

 

“Maybe we should just copy everyone else.” you say, before starting to sway lightly, looking around you to check that your doing it right.

 

‘I think its like this.” he says taking little steps to the left and right, over Ori’s shoulder you catch sight of your father talking with Ori’s older brother Dori, at least their smiling and not arguing with each other.

 

 “Ouch!” you jump as Ori steps on your foot.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Its ok, that was my fault…I stopped concentrating.”

 

You both start ‘dancing’ again and are nearly hit by Dwalin and Princess Dis who didn’t even seem to notice you, you watch as Dwalin twirls Dis before they continue their much more romantic style of dance.

 

“We should try that!” Ori decides to twirl you maybe a little overzealously and your hair whips round and goes in his face, causing him to stand on your foot…again. “Sorry, I’m really sorry.” he apologises turning beet red.

 

“Ori its ok.” you say smiling, relieved he isn’t wearing armoured boots. The song quietly comes to an end and a more lively one starts, the other dancers suddenly picking up the pace to match the new song.

 

“One more dance?” he asks not letting go of you.

 

“Sure.”

 

“Ouch.”

 

“Sorry…again.” really, his face is nearly the same colour as your dress.

 

 “Its ok but, well…maybe next time, you could take your boots off.”

 

“Next time?” he smiles, bouncing a little quicker.

 

“Yeah.”

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> Being the silly idiot that I am I managed to delete the original...apologies to any who had kudo'd or bookmarked it.


End file.
